As one can ascertain, conventional electronics have fundamental limitations in regard to size, speed and so on. Many prominent scientific centers are working on utilizing molecules to provide an alternative for electronic processors. The use of molecules will result, obviously, in extremely small structures, which theoretically are capable of high operating speeds. Thus, the term molecular transistor has been utilized. In regard to such techniques, many centers have been utilizing gallium arsenide, as well as aluminum gallium arsenide with contacts with molecules disposed on the surface of such devices. Essentially, they are using new molecules and old semiconductor devices to try to produce new components. Thus, such researchers have proposed a molecular field effect transistor designated as MOLSET. This is basically a molecular tripod where the molecules form gate, source and drain electrodes with extremely small dimensions such as a spacing of 35 Angstroms between the source and drain and between the source and gate.
The art is in its infancy, as one can ascertain. For example, see an article in the New York Times, Jan. 1, 2002 entitled, “Scientists Find that Tiny Pipes Offer Big Payoffs”. This article discusses new technology known as microfluidics. This technology then utilizes silicon tubes, which are used to pump fluid in various directions and essentially operate like valves and so on.
It is an objective to provide a unique micro-miniature template structure for the fabrication of nanoscale molecular systems and devices.